bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Corrupter (BTD8CR)
The Corrupter is a villain who briefly appears at the end credits of BTD7: Planet of the Apes and to be the main antagonist in an upcoming sequel, BTD8: Corrupter's Revenge. He is also heavily implied to be "the evil behind the evil" in BTD Heroes. Appearance The Corrupter looks like a large dark indigo-bluish monkey with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth, as well as ugly-looking fur. Unlike Mr.OAH's Corrupter, this Corrupter is male and does not have any form of cybernetic implants. History Little is known about the Corrupter, who he is or where he came from. What is certain, however, is that he is a villain with unspeakable powers of mind control, corruption, and energy projection. Since he was imprisoned in the EMPEROR's top secret ghost prison, we must assume that his power was enough to scare the EMPEROR. Whatever information that was able to be obtained was through ancient hieroglyphs and decrypted Bloon files. Many Monkeys died to gather this info. Beginnings Some 1,900 years ago, the EMPEROR found a monkey who stumbled upon a dark place somewhere underground beneath Simianjaro. That place had a secret gateway to Terra Bloonus, right to where the EMPEROR was. He was given dark powers and became the EMPEROR's third-in-command as the Corrupter. For hundreds of years he continued to command the Bloons and grow more and more powerful, but then for a reason not yet understood he tried to overthrow the EMPEROR, and very nearly succeeded. The EMPEROR narrowly defeated the Corrupter and sent him to a dark ghost prison where he languished in agony for the next 1600 years. Attempting to burn the Monkeys Even in his prison, the Corrupter was able to bypass the technomagical mechanisms that suppressed his powers, albeit barely. This enabled him to manipulate the dark energies that are now beneath Simianjaro. With these energies, the Shadow Bloon was created. The Corrupter attempted to use the Shadow Bloon to corrupt Monkeys including Gwendolin, of which the Corrupter saw as one of the most powerful of those that they can control. The Shadow Bloon then infiltrated the Bloon Regime and managed to subtly manipulate Bloon commanders into following the goal of ultimately capturing Gwen. Once they managed to do that, they brought her to the Shadow Bloon's base, where the brainwashed her and made her evil. However, having followed their tracks, Quincy and Everton invaded the base only to be attacked by the now-turned Gwendolin. Gwendolin's evil programming forces her to attack them both, and they have a brutal beatdown that causes lots of destruction within the base. In the ensuing chaos, the evil Gwen unleashes a massive barrage of Blimptonite fire. Since Everton is a Super Monkey, he becomes weaker and weaker, beginning to suffer from painful subconjunctival hemorrhages (bleeding from the eyes) and epistaxis (nose bleeding). Meanwhile, Quincy and Gwendolin clash in a devastating hand-to-hand combat brawl, but Gwendolin gets the upper hand due to concentrating fire into her fists (and the chemicals the Bloons injected into her made her stronger and have a constant adrenaline rush). She slams Quincy to the ground and is about to finish him off with a blast of fire. When Quincy attempts to evade, his legs are caught in the fire, completely incinerating them. The Shadow Bloon sadistically laughs and urges Gwendolin to kill him, but Quincy tries to convince her to fight the mind control by trying to stimulate her memories and stuff. After a tense moment, Quincy is successful; Gwendolin resists the brainwashing long enough to turn around to shoot at the Shadow Bloon, incinerating him instantly. The device that sustains the mind control is destroyed, foiling the Corrupter's plan. Quincy is trapped in rubble, and Everton lifts the rubble trapping Quincy, sacrificing himself to allow Gwen and Quincy to escape. Escape from the prison When the Monkeys defeated the EMPEROR, the prison started shutting down. The Corrupter immediately exploited this opportunity, and not only escaped from the prison but killed every guard and warden as horrifically as possible before leaving. Powers and Abilities (listed DC Comics style) Powers *'Nigh-Omnipotence' *'Energy Projection' **'Dark Energy Manipulation' **'Dark Magic' **'Energy Construct Creation' - The Corrupter can make solid energy constructs out of pure darkness. *'Super Strength' - The Corrupter possesses virtually unlimited strength, capable of punching a hole through the chests of 3 Super Monkeys with little or no effort. *'Super Speed' *'Enhanced Endurance' *'Super Senses' *'Invulnerability' *'Mind Control' *'Pain Inducement' *'Infection' *'Telepathy' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Matter Manipulation' *'Pathokinesis' - The Corrupter is able to corrupt, modify, control pathogens to obey his bidding. For example, he was able to make the Bloonoa Virus cause Monkey Zombies to attack Monkeys instead of Bloons, and granting it immunity to the Bloonoa Virus Cure. *'Nigh-Omniscience' Abilities *'Master Tactician' *'Martial Arts' - Due to being trained by the EMPEROR's ability to plant things including skills into people's heads, the Corrupter has pretty mastered every martial art, including those of extradimensional origin. He was easily able to outmatch the Myth of the Shadows, the Dank Knight, and Quincy all at once in less than 8 moves, as well as instantly kill an Aquamonkey with a single well-placed blow. *'Intimidation' *'Interrogation' *'Manipulation' *'Genius-Level Intellect' *'Leadership' *'Weapons Mastery' - The Corrupter has pretty much mastered all forms of weaponry *'Indomitable Will' *'Multilingualism' *'Stealth' *'Disguise' Abilities (in-game) (WIP) Category:BTD8: Corrupter's Revenge Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes